


(past) midnight snack

by kiszyy



Series: IT [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO, So is Eddie, basically its just gay cereal time, richie is kinda gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszyy/pseuds/kiszyy
Summary: Eddie uncrosses his arms, “Are you serious,” He snatches the box out of Richie's hands, “You woke me up at 3 AM for cereal?” He ask, shaking the box in his hand.//Tumblr Prompt: Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says "I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all..."





	(past) midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the IT Chapter 2 trailer and HAHAHHA
> 
> Im gonna cry in the theaters
> 
> ALSO I DID 3 AM INSTEAD OF 4 AM BUT WE DONT TALK ABT IT OK

The last thing Eddie wants in his life is to be rudely woken up at 3 am, but yet, it happens.

  
He wakes up at 3 AM by Richie and to say it nicely, he isn't happy. Usually, he would be happy to see his boyfriend at any time of the day but now he really just wants to go back to sleep.

  
Eddie mumbles something about Richie being an asshole before looking over at his clock. He sighs, rubbing his eyes before staring up at a grinning Richie.

  
“What do you want?” Eddie asks, but he ends up yawning which ruins his question.

  
Richie laughs lightly before dragging Eddie up out of his bed. Eddie stumbles for a moment, grasping on to Richie's arm, taking a moment to look up and glare at him.

  
“Awh,” Richie whines, “Don’t look at me like that, Eds.”

  
“Not my name.” Eddie replies.

  
Richie ignores his comment, tugging on Eddie's arm, “I woke you for a good cause.”  
“And that is?”

  
Richie smiles, “You'll see.”

  
Richie opens Eddie's door but before he can step foot out his room Eddie grabs him.  
Richie looks over at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?”

  
“Are you kidding?” Eddie hisses.

  
“What?” Richie asks again.

  
“If my mom hears us, we're both dead.”

  
Richie hums, thinking for a moment, “I'll be quiet.”

  
Eddie laughs softly, “As if you could be quiet.”

  
Richie suddenly grabs Eddie's hands and Eddie shuts up.

  
Eddie looks down at their hands before looking up again, staring at Richie's face.

  
“I swear, I'll be silent,” Richie promises, shaking their hands.

  
Eddie sighs, “Fine.”

  
Richie beams, “Okay, he drops Eddie's hand, still holding the other, “Let's go.”

  
Eddie nods hesitantly, letting Richie drag Eddie to his kitchen.

  
Richie starts looking through their cabinets, biting his lip as he looks for something. Eddie crosses his arms, waiting for Richie to get something. Richie lets out a little “aha!” and he pulls out a box of Cheerios.

  
Eddie uncrosses his arms, “Are you serious,” He snatches the box out of Richie's hands, “You woke me up at 3 AM for cereal?” He ask, shaking the box in his hand.

  
Richie looks away for a moment before looking back at Eddie, a sheepish grin on his face, “Yeah.”

  
“Why?” Eddie puts the cereal on the counter, looking at Richie for an explanation.

  
Richie sighs softly, “I wanted a reason to be with you.”

  
Eddie softens at that comment and he moves away from the cereal.

  
“Richie,” Eddie says, laughing, “You could've just waited until morning, I would've hung out with you.”

  
Richie huffs, “But I couldn't,” he replies but suddenly there's a wide grin on his face, “You're just too irresistible.”

  
Richie wraps his arms around Eddie's waist, pulling him over.

  
Eddie rolls his eyes, “And, you've ruined the moment.”

  
Richie laughs, “So whatcha say? Wanna eat some cereal with me?”

  
Eddie smiled softly, nodding, “Yeah,” He says, gently placing a hand on Richie's cheek, “I will.”

  
If his friends were here they would laugh and say he's whipped and yknow what?

  
He couldn't really disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
